Users, such as employees of an entity or other business, often travel overseas to other countries or cities. Cyber security in those countries or cities might be low, and the user's personal data or company data (or devices) may be compromised while the user travels overseas. To book travel, users may use a third party travel service or agency. However, there is a need for better data and device security in locations with a high level of security threats.